Genderstuck Ancestors
by Venomous Queen
Summary: The sort of new world for Latulo Pyrope. Discover the secrets of his past life leaking in with the afterlife. Characters are named here: Horrosa Horrus, Rufiah Rufioh, Minoe Meenah, Corona Cronus, Kankatta Kankri, Latulo Latula, Porter Porrim, Kimberly Kurloz Arrona Aranea, Mitunya Mituna, Meulon Meulin, Domoro Damara. (By the way, this may not be 100% accurate)
1. Prolouge

I was on the ground, my vision growing blurry. Minoe stood above me, holding onto his trident angrilly, watching as my blood dripped off of it. I looked up into the sky to see the flourescent lighting of the sun. Nothing was red, it was all white. I looked to my side to see Porter running towards me. He was dead, I knew that, but he was running to me, meeting up with my soul. I looked at him wearily, holding out my hand. He knelt down next to me, staring at my large wound.

"What did he do- to- yo-u...?"

I heard him say faintly. I grabbed onto his middle finger and flicked it up,

"Porter, I..."

Blood spilled from my lungs,

"I can see the light..."

He looked at me in utter shock, his jaw dropping,

"No- no- no- ! That's no-t a go-o-d think, Latulo-! Do- yo-u kno-w what that means?!"

He cried, looking into my eyes. I let a smile crawl onto my lips, and let my fate slip away. This was the end. Minoe finally got what he wanted. And I got my wish. To see Porter again.


	2. Chapter 1

When I awoke, I was being slapped by some lady with her hair in braids. I could tell from the fins and gills she must have been a seadweller, but her eyes where blank. Completely blank,

"Cod, 'bout time you woke up, kid." She said,

"W)(ale c'mon. We aint got all day. Can you at least stand up?" She asked, holding out her hand.

I nodded, and grabbed onto her hand, using it for support. She looked down at my chest and stared,

"Wow. One serious wound you got there. )(ow'd you get it?"

I let out a grin, and pulled down my shirt.

"M1no3. 1 th1nk you'd l1k3 h1m 4ft3r 4ll, h3 1S your m4l3 count3rp4rt."

"Wow. Feisty." She said, a large grin growing on her lips.

"W)(ale, better introduce you to everyone before we get started with the grand tour of t)(ings." She said, walking over to a grassy sort of feild surrounded with bodies of water,

")(ere are your friends, I guess. Over t)(ere is Kankatta, wit)( Meulon. T)(en t)(e one wit)( t)(e wings and long red and black )(air is Rufia)(, and s)(e's talking to Kimberly. Don't even bot)(er wit)( her, s)(e's a bit on the creepy side." She said, getting a bit off track,

"T)(en you have Corona over t)(ere by )(er lonesome. Yup, t)(at's it. So far." She concluded, walking off.

"Go talk with Rufia)( if you got the guts." She yelled, putting her hand up in the air and disappearing off into the distance.

I walked over to Rufiah and made my entry,

"h3h3h3y! wh4ts up?"

"noth1ng really, k1mberly and 1 were just talk1ng about the bone structure and how frag1le 1t 1s."

Rufiah said, as Kimberly walked in front of me and smiled. I took a step back. She looked a bit intimidating. Her mouth was stitched shut and she had the makeup of a clown. Not to forget the skeleton costume and a fluffy purpe skirt.

"she says hello!" Rufiah said, tilting her head to the side and smiling.

I let out a nervous laugh and waved sheepishly. Kimberly seemed to take it, and she smiled broadly, even though it couldn't be too broad because of the stitching I assumed.

"so wh4t c4n w3 do now? s1nc3 1 sort4 b4rg3d 1nto your conv3rs4t1on..."

"oh, your f1ne! but yeah, what CAN we talk about now...?"

Rufiah said, looking around. She looked up and spoke,

"looks sort of dark... better get some sleep now, heh?" She said, looking at Kimberly, who nodded happily.

"yeah. here, 1'll show you to the 1nf1rmary. 1 stay there to keep an eye on trolls." She said, gently taking my hand and dragging me to the infirmary.


	3. Chapter 2

"Guys, we )(ave to do somet)(ing about t)(e different gendered us'!"

Meenah said to her crew that she had gathered. This conversation was secret, yet, I could hear it faintly from outside the window.

"What is there we CAN do+, exactly?"

I heard a female voice say. I looked outside and identified their horns. The one who just spoke must have been Porrim.

"wve can just kill them all, but thats lookin' at the meenah side of things."

A male voice said. Cronus.

"S)(ut it Ampora. But guys, t)(ere is one of ALL of us. Porter, male Porrim. Minoe, Male M-E, Latulo, male Latula. T)(is is never going to end!" Meenah continued,

"w41t, m3?!"

I heard a female voice say. It was me, but female. Latula.

"Yes, you Latula. Just came )(ere today."

"ohhhhh no h3 do3snt! but w41t! 1f th3r3 1s 4 m4l3 m3... 1s th3r3 4 f3m4l3 m1tun4?"

Meenah stared at her like she was retarted,

"W)(AT DID I JUST G-ET FINISH-ED -EXPLAINING?! Y-ES!"

"Calm d9wn the t9ning a 6it, Meenah. We d9 n9t want t9 trigger any69dy."

I heard a male voice say. Kankri.

"W)(AL-E W)(AT IF I DO?!" Meenah shouted, and a large fight engaged.

Everyone was yelling and screaming at each other, and Meulin seemed to be glad to not be able to hear (I already knew her ahead of hand). I decided this was the end until I heard a large boom followed by the word,

"SILENCE!"

I looked outside to see that everyone was on the ground in pain with Kurloz standing before them.

"1snt h3... th3 h1ghblood?" I whispered to myself.

His eyes were rapidly flashing a pink and purple color, and everyone seemed to by hypnotised by it when they looked. Except Cronus never looked, he hid behind Meulin.

"YOU USELESS CONTAINERS OF THE FLESH." He said, although I didn't understand how he was able to talk in the first place! His mouth is stitched SHUT!

I decided to keep watching, and wait for anything else to happen.

"stop it man!" Cronus said, tugging on Kurloz's shoulder, trying to prevent him from controlling his mind.

Kurloz did nothing, and continued to stare at his brethren which he had now hypnotized. Including Kankri. Including Mituna. Including everybody BUT Cronus. Their range in blood royalty must be so equivalent or something... I didn't understand how or why Cronus is not effected by the amount of hypnotic pressure Kurloz is putting on him. Cronus latched his other hand onto Kurloz's shoulder and tried to break the hypnotization,

"i dont wvant to bring out the crosshairs, kurloz! i suggest you STOOOOOOOOP!"

Cronus screamed, as his eyes faintly began to flash the same pink and purple as Kurloz. The grin on Kurloz's face grew larger, as Cronus continued to fight it back. I watched them from the window, almost falling out of the bed and onto the floor. I had to see this... I just did! Cronus' eyes began to bleed violently, and no one did anything. All they did was stare. Even hypnotized, they didn't notice the pain he was in. Cronus grabbed his cross hairs and shot up in the air. The ground shook violently, and the sound cracked the windows in the infirmary. Kurloz HAD to lose his concentration to that! Soon, everyone's eyes went back to normal, but not Cronus. He fell onto his knees, covering his eyes with his hands, the blood flooding from the cracks between his fingers. Kankri ran over to him, along with Mituna, Porrim, and Latula who joined him. Kankri put a hand on Cronus' shoulder,

"Cr9nus, are y9u alright?! S9me9ne has t9 st9p the 6leeding."

Cronus didn't respond, he just put his hands over his eyes. Porrim moved away Cronus' hands to reveal the still flashing pink and purple eyes. Porrim let out a small gasp, and wiped away the blood with her hankerchief.

"Cro+nus..."

The scene continued to go on like this, so I decided that it was time to hit the sack. I lied my head down on the pillow and quickly dozed off.


End file.
